For a fist full of Dollars
by Mazereader
Summary: An AU where everyone's out in the wild west, there will be Spirk but that is a while in coming, DONT just discount it cause it's western please, over all it's the crew's many adventures in a brand new town, Background only for right now...not M yet but...
1. Chapter 1

So just for a warning this is going to be a fairly long story, with eventually serious Kirk-Spock action.

**Yes** it is an alternate universe where the enterprise crew ends up as part of an **old western town, with cowboys out laws and lone sheriff awesomeness…**

I will try to keep everyone as in character as possible but…

Also this story will have violence, slash, and some minor cursing (Mostly from Bones)

Note **I love Uhura,** especially the movie version but….**Come on people Kirk and Spock **were one of the original **Dream Bromances **ever, ying and yang folks I'm talking Logic balancing Intuition.

It doesn't get much better (or hotter)

So Consider yourselves warn, and** pleazzzze review **any feedback will help me write you a better story.

Good bad or ugly give me a vote …. Authors love reviews.

Please note these first few chapters are **shameless backround knowledge,** KIRK and SPOCK probably won't even be in the first (AND note every job/role I give someone is given with the utmost love and respect I' m giving that role to them because it's a powerful possition in the town, and it kind of moves the plot. there are no bad jobs here so ………. if you don't like bones as a part time bar tender, or chekov as the mail boy or Noyta as the town's secrete *Madam* then I'm sorry but I remember **I do this with all the love in the world.**

**AND DUH… I don't own these characters**, this plot isn't very inventive, I just recklessly take them and play with them because it makes me happy, I don't want to do disclaimers for every page…**so consider this work DISCLAIMED.**

**And please review, even if you hate it and only wish to tear my guts out....**


	2. Chapter 2

Long ago, back in the days when cowboys were cowboys, outlaws were dangerous and the west was still wild there was a small mining town by the name of Enterprise.

It was a small town, started by the mining company known only as Star Trails. Life there was had, dangerous but full of excitement, adventure, and reward for those who knew how to find it.

Lenard McCoy however wasn't really interested in the promise of adventure or excitement. He held a slightly more pessimistic view.

"The west is danger and disease wrapped in an empty horizon,"

He'd that tell anyone foolish enough to ask. McCoy hadn't meant to travel west.

Heck, he hadn't even meant to leave Georgia, let alone wind up in the god forsaken town of Enterprise. No, he had stated life in the east. Early on he'd shown a talent for medicine. With the best surgical and medical training he had quickly risen to the top of his field. Of course, that had been before his wife and his divorce. Her father had been a powerful man, and he had personally seen to it that his daughter had gotten everything.

McCoy hadn't much choice or much to lose, Star Trials had been his only option. They sent him to Enterprise because the town was in need of a good doctor.

Of course, the town didn't need a good Surgeon all the time, so in addition to taking care of the town's constant injuries, McCoy had, much to his dismay and eternal irritation, taken over the local saloon. To add insult to injury the saloon had been christened 'The hospital of Bones…'

" I'll take another…" The voice that spoke drew McCoy out of his reflections. Scotty was holding up his glass, swaying it slightly from one side to the other.

Montgomery Scot, the local town crazy. He had spent his youth in a nearby mine, tinkering with the mine machines and explosives. He claimed to have invented the mine elevator and conveyer belts, but such a thing was impossible to prove and as far as McCoy could tell, rather unlikely. Now however, he was the town's horse master, but he spent his spare time fiddling with machines and directing town repairs. He almost single handedly kept the town running.

McCoy grunted slowly making his way over. Crazy as he might be, Scotty was his best customer. And loathe as he was to admit it McCoy was fond of the loony engineer. A man who often broke out into such complicated ramblings an astrophysicists wouldn't have been able to keep up.

"No' much sense in tryin' ta go out in this…" Scotty gestured to the open swing style doors and McCoy looked, nodding as he did. A serious storm was in the works and anyone with any sense would be finding some shelter and planning to stay there.

The storms that frequently sprung up in Enterprise were volatile, deadly things.

"Only a real fool'd be wandering out and now," McCoy agreed in a soft southern drawl, as he turned back to Scotty.

" Now, Doctor you know how I feel about being called a fool…" Sheriff Pike said, amusement coloring his voice as he walked in, with the confident air, men who know their own strength and trust it, carry where ever they go.

Pike had been sheriff since nearly the day Enterprise had opened. He knew the people and he knew his business. He was however, still getting to know the good doctor, but Pike knew quality when he saw it, even shrouded by and antagonistic and forever grouchy demeanor.

"Something to drink Doc?" Sulu Pike's second deputy asked, but the question wasn't nessisary. McCoy had their drinks out and poured before they had even crossed to the bar.

Sulu had gone west as a laundry man, but the work hadn't suited man so active, proud and skilled. Within three years he had worked his way out of laundry and into the law. Skilled with the sword he had brought with him from his home country, Sulu was also fast with a horse and possibly the best long range rifle man in the state, possibly the whole west.

As much as some tried, discrimination was a luxury a town like enterprise could not really afford. Only hard real work kept the town from sliding back into the wilderness, and with its small population it was not feasible to pick and choose where the skilled labor came from. The competent rose, the lazy the entitled fell. It was the only way the town could function. Of course that didn't stop everyone…

" How have you been?" Uhura's voice was clear and sharp as she passed the new comers their food, before they'd even ordered naturally.

Uhura worked as McCoy's cook/ waitress, she'd lived most of her life as an orphan, and it had been a hard life. Tired of the pain and lack of work back home she used all of her not inconsiderable natural born cunning to make her way out west far as anyone knew she did work for McCoy, of course only McCoy and Pike knew better. She was the town's unofficial Madam. All of the local 'ladies' looked to her for leadership and basic protection. In return she was given dues and more importantly she held access to all of the town's unofficial information

But even those who were unaware of how much power she wielded stayed clear. She was tough, beautiful, and took no crap from anyone. To mess with her, or the girls she protected was to sign you own personal passport to pain.

"Just fine Miss. Uhura, that looks delicious by the way," Pike answered mildly.

Sulu didn't speak but downed his second shot and started to dig in. Uhura might have made it clear that she was too good for any man in this town but she was still the prettiest thing for miles.

For a time the bar was quiet. Pike and Sulu finished their meal and made their way to a poker game playing in the corner. Scotty nursed a scotch and McCoy kept the drinks flowing.

But McCoy's eye was twitching, just like it had back east when trouble was about to begin usually invited by a certain reckless friend…


	3. Chapter 3

**Note part one'' this is kind of short but i hope you like it...any guesses as to who you meet next?**

There was a loud crack/smack sound from the front of the bar as Chekov came rushing in, his face red from exertion his eyes wide with excitement.

McCoy's eye started to twitch so quickly it was practically humming.

" I vas wisiting Mr. Kriscof vith a letter and Meister Spock vas there! I heard only a small amount of speaking before ze sound of a gun… please Sheriff you must help!"

Chekov started to babble so quickly that his Russian accent was so thick as to barely be intelligible and soon the young Russian quickly deteriorated in to babbling in his native tong. Barely 17 the boy was, in McCoy's humble opinion, entirely wasted in Enterprise as the town's post master. The kid was smarter than any four people put together and twice as cute (not that McCoy would admit anything was cute, save is daughter and he wasn't allowed to see her). But yet another orphan, Chekov had been quick to take the first job Star Trails had offered.

"Chekov, slow down son, what happened.." Pike asked pulling on his hat as he walked back to the bar. Sulu followed right on his heels, throwing down his hand in favor of carefully inspecting his pistol and holster.

" I vas deliwering message to Mester Kriscof, upon arriving I am hearing First Deputy Spock speaking, and zen…gun fire. I came to get you as quickly as I vas able…"

Pike nodded. Racism was less common in these parts but being half native like First Deputy Spock, well, that was a different story.

"Good work," Pike said clasping a quick hand to the kid's sholder. He headed towards the door and the ever darkening sky, a clear purpose in his stride. McCoy swore sharply to himself before calling out.

"Hold your horses…I'll get my kit, you're gonna need a doctor, Sheriff."

...

Spock was a master of control. Half Vulcan, half settler, Spock had spent his youth learning the ways of his father.

Logic.

Control.

Discipline.

Knowledge.

These above all other things.

Many misunderstood Spock's culture. The cool detachment of his people won them few favors and fewer friends. But Spock understood. His people had once been a violent emotional tribe whose unusual strength, speed, and sensitivity towards the minds and emotions of others had all but destroyed them. They had adopted the ways of logic and control to save what was left of their people, and Spock despite (or perhaps because) of his heritage was a true follower of the Vulcan disciplines.

It was simply fact that Spock had exemplary control. Even the town's new doctor, one Leonard McCoy, who had made his feelings towards Spock perfectly clear, would never dare to question Spock's skill, or abilities.

But none of his self-disciplines included the concept of rolling over and yielding an argument to the first illogical fool, who thought their linage superior to his.

And no amount of emotional control could entirely stop Spock from feeling the smallest pricklings of irritation that now scrapped at the back of his mind.

He wasn't irritated by the rancher's derogatory comments. No that was far too small a pebble to even cause his personal shields to ripple.

No, what irked Spock was the rancher Kriscof's illogical impulse to turn what should have been a small seizure of property into a situation that Spock had often heard referred to as 'A Mexican Stand off.' Why it should be called such a thing Spock did not know, however he now had firsthand experience in its unpleasantness. And, as if to add insult to injury, Spock was now calculating a 92.397% chance of rain within the next 30.0 minutes.

"Half-blood Damnation!" The farmer roared from within his shoddily built hut.

Other insults followed but apart from using the noise to keep aware of his opponents' position Spock ignored it. Logically, he needed a plan, but any attempt to break cover was, at this time, not a prudent idea. The rancher maybe illogical, unintelligent, and predictable to the point of absurdity, but none of that midigated the simple truth that rancher Kriscof was a most accomplished shot. Leaving cover, Spock quickly calculated, would mean a 80.17% chance of being hit.

Spock had already been grazed in the left shoulder, he admited to himself that he had infact underestimated , but the wound was not serious and blocking the pain from it was mere 'child's play'.

Over head thunder let loose an ominous roar. If this engagement was not ended quickly, then the odds of it ending without serious injury were almost none existent. And there was the small problem of the ever nearing likelihood of a flash flood.

The wind had picked up blowing sand around at a furious pace. Spock could hear the rancher's reinforcements arriving and taking up strategic positions. As Sheriff Pike might say, 'things were not looking good.'

"We got you now demon blood." Spock could hear the ranchers slowly move into flanking positions. It was rather unfortunate that Rancher Kriscof had so many likeminded friends.

Spock checked his bullets. 12 left, that meant two shots a piece. Spock was good, but no one could was so good that they could take 6 targets at once, even assuming he didn't need his extra shots.

The sound of gun fire was abrupt and unexpected. The smell was acrid in Spock's nose and the only blessing of such rain drenched air was that it kept the smoke to a more manageable level.

However the strangest thing about that gunfire was that it didn't come from the farmers. Nor was Spock the first to shoot. Ducking deeper into the cover of his old creates, Spock turned towards the shooters pistol drawn, in time to watch as Sheriff Pike and 2nd Deputy Sulu dive for the cover of an over turned abandoned wagon. It was, Spock noted somewhere in the calm back of his mind, most fortunate for he and his fellow officers that that this particular rancher was what is commonly referred to as 'a slob'.

Had he been a neat rancher, properly moving a disposing of his less then useful materials then there would have been no cover for Sock or his newly arrived aid.

Turning his attention back to the his opponents Spock briefly hesitated. When they were young, Vulcans were given the most strenuous of training avalible, to train both thier minds and thier bodies. They were taught to use each sense, each muscle to the best of their ability. In short, from the time Spock was a child he had been trained, taught and expected to achieve the greatest physical and mental potential possible.

Such training gave him the edge he needed to know what was happening, as it was happening.

The ranchers and farmers were regrouping. The Sheriff and Second Deputy's sudden attack had startled them back to their former positions. They were rethinking strategy. But even with the aid they were still out numbered two to one.

"Hurt something? You idiot HobGoblin…"

...

The thunder above gave another angry growl, and this time the flash of lighting preceeding it was so bright that for a moment the contiueily darkening sky and farm had been light up as if broad day light had streamed down upon them.

Spock gave the doctor his due. Not only had Spock, excellent hearing aside, not heard his creeping approach towards Spock's location, (obviously having arrived with the Sheriff and 2nd Deputy Sulu), but his quick, efficient work on Spock's shoulder was already making it feel better.

Spock was also strangely impressed by the man's control. From their brief encounters before Spock had assessed the new doctor and determined him to be a loud continually irritated blustery person, however despite the fact the doctor was obviously experiencing the emotion 'fear' his only outward sign was a singularly large gulp.

"Let it go Kriscof, you ain't gettin' away from this shotin' at a bunch of Law men." Pike shouted over yet another peal of thunder.

Kriscof shouted back "I ain't goin' down for this…you best come make me, Pike, you and your dog blooded crew…'

Sulu let loose a small growl in response. Pike put his arm on the youth, not entirely sure that Sulu wouldn't rise to the bait.

"So be it…" Pike raised his gun preparing to fire. Spock who was listening very intently raised his pistol and prepared to do the same.

Suddenly a defining noise could be heard, one that had nothing to do with the impending rain. It seemed to be emanating from the direction of the cliff that Kriscof's ranch butted up against.

A stranger had tumbled off the top of that cliff, and from Spock heard, he had hit every rock on the way down where fortune had it that he landed in a hay bale.

"What…was that?" Kriscof shouted from behind the sadly sagging porch wall, anger and fear colored his voice.

The stranger straightened and staggered out from behind the now completely useless hay bale, odds McCoy wouldn't have bet on, for he knew exactly what falling off a cliff did to a man.

Straw and dust sifted off much like lost snowflakes. McCoy was getting that feeling again. Crouched behind an old feeding create, he was finally starting understand what it had been like for his grandma, the batty one who had thought she could see the future.

McCoy's eye was twitching so hard now that he was begining to suspect that it would be permanently stuck that way.

It was that feeling, that feeling that gave him ulcers, that feeling he had thought he had left back east on the coasts of Georgia.

If Spock noticed the doctor's sudden change of emotions he didn't mention or show it. No, Spock's attention was focused on the stranger. A stranger who by his mere presence altered all of the previously calculated and logically considered scenarios of this situation.

Like a new unquantifiable variable, the strange was, as Sulu might have said, 'an unexpected wild card'.

**AUTHER"S Whine...**OK so the deal here was that i lost my rough draft...A very long rough draft that i had slaved over...

I had to rewrite this whole thing and i'm still not up to where i was...Sigh, I'm not sure i like this as much but, it turned out alright...

I admit i was so angry when i realized it was gone that i refused to look at any of this for like 2 weeks...

BUT I GOT so many nice reviews that i wanted to give anyone reading a shout out! there will be more soon maybe next week! (Here's to hoping)

ANY WHO...the next part should be longer with alittle more action...I know i'm shamelessly setting the scene- for those who haven't figured it out

yeah...you aren't getting any surprises i'm gonna use every pathetic clique to transfer the Characters without ever changing them...

this means lots of strange natives, strange bandits...wierd occurances...Nero for those wondering will also be 'A Native American.' I know, forgive me, for i am a lowly unimaginative writer...

**BBBUUTTT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ANYWAZ!**

**Remember** that those who review get beautiful Spock and Kirk filled dreams...


	4. Chapter 4

OH MY GOSH…you guys are so sweet! your reviews are so nice and to the people who asked…

**Sorry…don't check this every day**, probably not even every week….I'm an extremely slow writer I will make my best **EFFORT** to write I'm making that promise, but ….Please forgive me… (ps my computer was down for nearly 2 weeks, …guh I need a new one)

Any way…your next character…Um can someone say duh…X) this one's just alittle longer.

...

The stranger wasn't tall.

A shade under 5'11" if Spock's weren't mistaken.

The man was wrapped in a heavy traveling blanket, with a faded gold bandana hitched just under his eye tucked neatly down from his face into the front of his shirt. Beneath and below the blanket, a worn leather jacket so covered in dust that it looked gray ended just below mid-calf and where the jacket ended, long black cowboy boots of an excellent quality showed, behind just as much dust.

The overall look was perfectly tied together by the severely rumpled black hat that was pulled down low over his head, blocking his eyes.

Spock's sharp eyes missed nothing, including the partially concealed gun belt, that hung angled just so, on the stranger's hips.

For a single moment, far too small a fraction in time to even be called a second it seemed as if the world had slowed, and though the stranger's eyes were covered and though logically it should have been impossible for the man to even know where Spock was hiding, Spock felt for all the world like the stranger was looking at him.

Kriscof's angry voice soon snapped the world back into its motion.

"Hey…Cow-yoker…I'm askin' yew once… who the hell are you?"

The stranger slowly set down a small green cloth bag he'd had slung over one shoulder. As he did this he turned to face the house, hands still tight around the small bag's rope handles.

Then with the same deliberate slowness he moved one hand to the dirt coated bandana, giving it a sharp tug down to reveal his clean shaven face. His head shifted from one side of the fire fight to the other and then back.

The ranchers began to cautiously raise their heads, pistols pointed at the stranger. Across the way Spock, Pike and Sulu made to do the same.

The stranger held up his hands in a gesture Spock recognized as surrender. But as the man shifted Spock was able to see the small smirk ever so slightly tilting his lips. Bundled to the point of obscurity and caught between two, clearly dangerous, fighting fractions, the man was still able to give off an aura of calm humor, like he found the whole situation to be some big joke.

Spock wasn't very good at 'normal' emotions but for the past 5 years he had been studying, learning the strange illogical ways of the settlers. And even with as little as he did know about 'normal reactions' he was certain that the stranger's amusement was not a typical one.

"I said…" Kriscof began again but the stranger cut him off.

"Now, not that it's any of your business... The name is Kirk. And frankly neighbor, I'm gonna suggest that we all run." The stranger's voice was calm but, it filled the air, leaving in its echo an ominous kind of dread.

The dramatic lighting strike that followed could be chalked up to pure coincidence…

Sure.

…

McCoy didn't swear.

Not out loud at any rate.

But to be completely honest he'd seen this coming. Well not this precisely, but that twitch in his eye, well that twitch was a reaction reserved for one man and one man alone.

God, McCoy would have given his left hand for something to drink in that moment, but there wasn't any alcohol within 10 miles so it was best to focus on other things…like, trying to decipher the crazed up plan Kirk had for getting them out of this one, because it was only par for the course that he would have some half baked scheme in that half cooked head of his.

"I'm sorry I think I musta miss heard you…Kirk."Kriscof said his voice low and dangerous like the sound of a rattle-snake's tail.

Spock watched now standing, as the new comer 'Kirk' casually turned his body towards him, the stranger's face and eyes still forward, looking at the rancher.

"Nope you didn't miss hear," His voice light and friendly "I told you to run."

His smile was bright and cheerful, but his eyes…there seemed to be something wrong with them. They didn't match the other facial cues, filled with an emotion that Spock found himself, unable to name.

"So if I were you I'd get the hell out of here while I still could." His voice hadn't changed in any perceptible manner but something in it, in the way he spoke, something was different and then Spock recognized it that mystery emotion.

Anger.

Rage.

Those blue eyes, too blue to be natural, had turned to diamond in anger.

Kriscof blinked. His anger at the deputies now completely focused on the arrogant new-comer. But something…something in those eyes made him hesitate for just a moment.

Kriscof leveled his rifle at the stranger "I'm giving you one chance to explain what the hell that is supposed to mean before I blow your fucking head of your shoulders."

Spock raised his pistol pointing at the rancher. If his calculations were accurate then there was a strong likelihood that if he struck now, while everyone's focus was directed at the stranger, he would be able to take at least three of the guards. He would just have to trust that Sulu and Pike could take the rest.

But before Spock could set his plan into motion McCoy grabbed his wrist and violently shook his head. Spock was confused. He wasn't accustomed to reading expressions but it was hard to miss the warning in the doctor's eyes.

Unwilling to risk attracting attention by speaking Spock was unable to ascertain where in the trouble lay…but McCoy wouldn't let go.

Kirk flashed a dark smirk that would have had the devil thinking twice and said

"Oh…I'm just suggesting that we all leave before the five sticks of dynamite I stuck under your house go boom…"

Turning on his heel, Kirk started to sprint from the Rancher's house.

Kriscof raised his gun to shoot but one of his partners had panicked, there was shouting another gunshot…but Spock couldn't focus on them, Kirk, was running straight at him, and smiling.

Kirk ran for all he was worth, he hadn't been sure how much dynamite to use so he'd opted for over kill. The large create was just a few yards back, and taking cover at this point was not an option. The tall pale man he'd seen Bones tending to earlier was standing starring at him, his large black eyes wide in shock.

There wasn't much time now and friendlies needed to take cover. Kirk had remembered from his days working in the coal mines to stuff cotton in his ears, but it was more than just unlikely, that the tall stranger would have any in his.

Bones at least would have the sense to duck and over his ears.

The stranger though, was just staring, a little dumb struck. Kirk didn't consciously decide to do it, but all at once he was leaping over the create, straight at the stranger, landing soundly on the man's chest, and dropping them straight to the ground.

Staring into the deepest eyes he'd ever seen, Kirk didn't move to get up, but firmly clamped his hands on the stranger's delicate ears, and waited.

Spock's mind was spinning. Dynamite? Two sticks less than thirty yards away? So busy pondering the implications of Kirk's words Spock only registered Kirk's intention a split second before it happened.

Kirk was sprinting straight at him, and with an almost super natural grace he leapt over Spock's make-shift shelter before slamming, hard into Spock's chest, taking them both to the dirt.

Spock found for the first time in memory that he was unable to react. Unnaturally blue eyes were staring into his and it was all he could think about. Somewhere in the part of his brain that still functioned Spock noted Kirk's calloused hands clamping gently around his sensitive ears.

Bones knelt close to Spock's right when hell started to break loose. The word 'dynamite' from Kirk's mouth had his hands reaching to protect what was left of his hearing on pure reflex. Yeah, he remembered that word, and he remembered. James Tiberius Kirk.

Back east they had been best friends, or as close to best friends as McCoy would ever allow. Yeah, McCoy had recognized Jim's plan, and he wasn't the least bit surprised to see the pointy eared bastard fall on his uptight ass. Nor did it surprise him to see Kirk holding the fool's ears; time with Kirk always meant a big bang.

Less than two seconds after Kirk made his less the graceful fall the earth, there came a sound so loud and all encompassing that it seemed to shake the very air. It seemed like the earth was trying to split itself in two. The explosion shook the earth, sending those not covered in ruble spiraling to the ground.

The explosion seemed to be more then the sky above could take, because even before the remnants of the rancher's house could start their smoldering decent back to earth the sky above split open launching the flood waters downward so fast that it seemed like one continuous wall of water.

Pike and Sulu were up faster. They scrambled their way closer the center of the explosion. Closer to three figures lying motionless in the now muddy earth.

"God damn it Jim!" McCoy's voice roared drowning out the rush of water and the ringing that clogged his ears. "I'm a doctor not an explosives expert!"

He turned in time to see Kirk look up. Dazed though he clearly was a small smirk was working its way on to his face.

Slowly, carefully Kirk started to disentangle himself from the man he'd landed on.

"Nice to see you to Bones,…Did ya miss me?"

"Miss you?" Bones asked "I only just started to repair my liver from all the damage you dealt it the last time we met."

Jim grinned his patented smile, the one that made hearts melt and boil in rage all at once. "Awe…Bones that's no way to greet your best friend who just saved you collective asses… "

"Bones?" Sulu asked as he neared the scene.

"Old nickname for Len over here…" Kirk started but pike interrupted.

"Well if it isn't James T. Kirk. I've heard all about you…I knew your father. I'm Sheriff Pike by the way," Pike leaned in to take Jim's hand.

"Well I'd tell you my name, but you know it, so I'll just skip to the 'nice to meet you-s'…"

Pike gave a soft chuckle. "You sound like your father. Well you seem to know the Doc…This is my second Deputy Sulu" Jim grinned and offered Sulu a hand.

"And the one you are sitting on is my first Deputy… Spock."

Jim hesitated for a moment before looking down at the stranger beneath him.

Jim had quiet forgotten that he'd been mostly sitting on someone and 'Spock', well, he hadn't said a word. Looking down Jim saw a face devoid of expression, but those black eyes, a deep chocolate now that he could see them properly, glittered with suppressed emotion.

Jim back peddled as quickly as he was able without stepping on a protruding appendage. Kinda embarrassing to be caught sitting on someone…

Spock sat up whipping mud off a handsome dark blue shirt and a pair of black pants that had clearly seen better days.

Kirk was struck for a moment by how absolutely stunning Spock was. Clearly of a mixed ancestry he resembled the strange and distinctive natives called Vulcans. Pale, tall, gently pointing ears, a face of stone… all of it gave him away as different, but the deep brown of his eyes and the soft silky black of his hair left Jim willing to bet all he owned that the man had a settler parent.

The mix was exotic and strangely appealing.

Kirk's assessment lasted only a second before he snapped himself out of it. Sometimes, Jim had to admit to himself that he had the small problem of being transfixed by pretty shiny things...

But no harm no foul. Jim felt his usual charming grin sliding firmly back into place.

"Sorry about jumping you…"Jim joked, "but ah… well, I didn't have a lot of time and well… you wouldn't have liked the damage done to unprotected ears…" Jim said the last part quietly. He could remember a time or two were he'd left his ears unprotected the pain had been excruciating and getting his hearing back had taken months.

As it was his ears still sent out painful headaches every now and then.

"I understand…and accept you logic." Spock's voice was even, but Jim could hear the subtle stiffness. It almost made him want to laugh. First Deputy Spock looked just a tad bit pathetic in the rain. It reminded Jim of a rain soaked cat.

Spock was a strange guy; Jim was having trouble reading him and he was having even more trouble understanding him 'accept you logic…'?

Jim glanced at Bones silently asking ' Apology accepted or what?' but Bones was looking at Sulu's ear and not willing to try and explain the mind of a Hobgoblin.

"Best get out of here before we can't find our way out…" Pike decided at length, pulling his hat low, nearly shouting to be heard over the rain.

Bones nodded, "I'm giving everyone exams when we get back…you to Jim, lord knows what's gonna be wrong with you this time…"

Kirk grinned walking over to pick up his sopping wet hat, "Whatever the Doc orders…"

"You too, Mr. Deputy …I don't care how 'self aware' you are…"

Spock merely gave the doctor a look that on anyone else would have been described as 'paint peeling' before nodding and responding with an emotionless. "As you say doctor, I will defer to your medical judgment…"

Sulu disappeared and reappeared moments later leading several clearly frightened horses to the clearing.

"We brought two extras…but with the thunder and the explosion…well I hope you ride better than you handle explosives…" Sulu's voice was nonchalant but the gleam in his eye was anything but.

Jim grinned. He lived for the challenge, and this was clearly a challenge. Something in Sulu's dare gave Jim hope. He had a feeling that he was going to like this deputy…

(again sorry, please review, and I have 0 idea how big an explosion of 5 dynamite sticks is so i'm gonna sort of explain the reason it was so huge later...

REVIEW, and what do you think of Jim having a horse named Kevin ?

ps brownies to anyone who can guess the next character introduced.


End file.
